snapchat_geofiltersfandomcom-20200214-history
All states
Africa * Asia * Europe * North America & Caribbean ** USA *** Most important cities *** All states * Oceania * South & Central America United States of America (ALL STATES AND TERRITORIES) Feel free to add any filter you know! (Filters for LA, New York, Miami, Boston, Denver, Charlotte NC, Las Vegas, San Franisco/Bay Area, Chicago and District of Columbia are listed here) Alabama * Atmore * Birmingham Airport * Birmingham Railroad Park * Brewton * Huntsville (x3 variants) * Montgomery (x3 variants) ** Downtown Montgomery * University of North Alabama Alaska * Anchorage ** Eagle River * Fairbanks * Hatcher Pass Arizona * Grand Canyon * Lake Havasu * Tucson (x2 variants) Phoenix * Phoenix (x6 variants) * Downtown Phoenix * Mesa * Phoenix International Airport Arkansas * Siloam Springs * Trumann California Filters for Los Angeles and Bay Area are found on the top of the page. * Bakersfield (x4 variants) * Beverly Hills * Briones Regional Park * Coachella * Davis (x3 variants) * El Dorado Hills (x2 variants) * Fairfield (x2 variants) * Folsom * Fresno * Indian Wells * Indio * La Quinta (x2 variants) * Mammoth Mountain * Napa * Palm Desert * Palm Springs (x2 variants) * Palo Alto * Placerville (x2 variants) * Roseville (x3 variants) * Santa Barbara * Santa Cruz * Santa Maria * Vacaville (x4 variants) * Yosemite National Park Sacramento * Downtown Sacramento * Midtown * Sacramento (x5 variants) San Diego * Balboa Park (x3 variants) * Coronado * North Park (x3 variants) * Pacific Beach * Point Loma * San Diego (x6 variants) * San Diego International Airport * University City Colorado Filters for Denver are found on the top of the page. * Aspen (x3 variants) * Beaver Creek * Breckenridge (x3 variants) * Copper Mountain * Fort Collins * Keystone * Rocky Mountains * Telluride * Vail (x2 variants) * Winter Park Conneticut * Darien * Downtown Hartford (Hartford) * East Hartford * Fairfield * Glastonbury * Guilford * Hebron * Manchester * Mystic * New Canaan * New Haven * New London * Norwalk * Rowayton * Stamford * Wallingford * Waterford * West Hartford * Wethersfield * Yale University Delaware *Bethany Beach *Claymont *Dover *Newark *Rehoboth Beach *University of Delaware *Wilmington (x5 variants) Florida Filters for the Miami area are found on the top of the page. * Boca Raton (x4 variants) * Bonita Springs (x2 variants) * Cape Canaveral * Estero (x2 variants) * Fernandina Beach (Amelia Island) * Fort Lauderdale Beach * Fort Myers (x2 variants) * Gulf Breeze * Juno Beach * Lehigh Acres * Palm Beach * Pensacola Beach (x4 variants) * St. Petersburg * Wellington * West Palm Beach Jacksonville * Jacksonville * Ponte Vedra Beach Naples * 5th Ave * Coastland Center Mall * Goodland * Kings * Marco Island (x5 variants) * Naples (x3 variants) * North Naples Orlando * Adventureland * Bay Lake * Disney's Animal Kingdom * Disney's Hollywood Studios * Epcot (x2 variants) * Expedition Everest * Fantasyland * Frontierland * Haunted Mansion * Liberty Square * Magic Kingdom * Main Street USA * New Fantasyland * Orlando (x5 variants) * Pirates of the Caribbean * Seven Dwarves Mine Train * Space Mountain * Tomorrowland * Tower of Terror * Toy Story Mania * Walt Disney World Tampa * Downtown Tampa * Tampa Riverwalk The Keys * Key West * The Florida Keys Georgia * Athens * Lake Lanier * Oakwood * Pooler * Tybee Island * University of North Georgia Atlanta * Atlanta (x5 variants) * Atlanta International Airport * High Museum * Piedmont Park * SCAD University Hawaii * Hawaii Volcanoes Maui * Lahaina * Maui O'hau * Kaneohe * O'ahu Honolulu * Honolulu (x3 variants) * Honolulu International Airport * Waikiki Idaho * Boise Illinois Filters for Chicago are found on the top of the page. * Bloomington * Naperville * Rockford * Urbana * Waterloo Indiana * Bloomington * Burns Harbor * Chesterton * Crown Point * DePauw University * Dyer * East Chicago (x2 variants) * Fort Wayne * Gary (x2 variants) * Griffith * Hammond (x2 variants) * Hobart (x2 variants) * Highland * Indianapolis * Kokomo * Lake Station * LaPorte (x2 variants) * Merrillville * Michigan City * Muncie * Munster * Portage * Porter * The Region * Schererville (x3 variants) * Valparaiso (x2 variants) * Whiting (x2 variants) Iowa * Des Moines * Iowa City * University of Iowa Kansas * Aggieville (Manhattan) * Lawrence * Newton * Schlitterbahn Park (Kansas City) * Wichita Kentucky * Louisville (x2 variants) * Oldham County Louisiana New Orleans * Algiers * French Quarter * New Orleans (x4 variants) * Shreveport (x2) * Westbank Maine * Cape Elizabeth * Downtown Bangor Maryland * Aberdeen * Annapolis (x2 variants) * Baltimore ** Baltimore Inner Harbor ** Center Stage * Bethesda * Bowie * Cambridge * Carroll County * Catonsville * College Park * Columbia * Easton * Edgewood * Elkton * Ellicott City * Essex * Finksburg * Gaithersburg * Glenn Dale * Greenbelt * Havre De Grace * Joppa * Lanham * Laurel * Middle River * Ocean City * Perryville * Rockville * Rosedale * Salisbury * Silver Spring * UMBC ** AOK Library ** Erickson Hall * University of Maryland (multiple filters) * Westminster Massachussets Filters for Boston are found on the top of the page. * Agawam * Beerfield Academy * Cape Cod * Clark University (Worcester) * College of the Holy Cross * Hingham * Lynn * Martha's Vineyard * Milton Academy * Nantucket (Nantucket Island) * Northampton * Northshore * Quincy * Sharon * Walpole Michigan * Albion * Alligan * Alpena * Ann Arbor (x4 variants) * Auburn Hills (x2 variants) * Bangor * Battle Creek (x3 variants) * Bay City * Benton Harbor (x2 variants) * Berkley (x2 variants) * Berrien Springs * Big Rapids * Bingham Farms * Birch Run * Birmingham (x4 variants) * Bloomfield Hills (x3 variants) * Bloomfield Township * Brevort * Bridgeport * Bridgman * Brighton * Buchanan * Cadillac * Canton (x3 variants) * Chelsea (x2 variants) * Chikaming Township * Clare * Clarkston (x3 Variants) * Coloma (x3 variants) * Commerce * Copper Harbor * Covert * Dearborn (x3 variants) * Douglas * Dowagiac * Downriver (x2 variants) * Durand * Eagle Harbor * East Lansing * Escanaba * Fair Plain * Farmington Hills (x6 variants) * Fenton * Ferndale (x3 variants) * Flint (x3 variants) * Franklin * Gaylord * Gladstone * Gould City * Grand Beach * Grand Blanc (x2 variants) * Grand Rapids (x4 variants) * Grayling * Gun Lake * Hamtramck * Harbor Country * Hartford * Higgins Lake * Highland Park * Holland (x2 variants) * Holland State Park * Houghton * Houghton Lake * Howard City * Howell * Huntington Woods (x2 variants) * Independence Township * Indian River * Inkster * Ionia * Iron Mountain * Iron River * Ironwood * Isle Royale National Park * Jackson (x3 variants) * Kalamazoo (x3 variants) * Keego Harbor * Lake City * Lake Michigan (x2 variants) * Lakeside * Lake Superior (x2 variants) * Lansing * Lapeer * Lathrup Village * Lawrence * Lawson * Lawton * Livonia (x3 variants) * Ludington * Mackinac Bridge * Mackinac Island (x3 variants) * Mackinaw City * Madison Heights * Manistee * Marquette * Mattawan * Menominee * Michiana * Milford * Mio * Monroe * Mount Pleasant * Munising * Newberry * New Buffalo (x2 variants) * Niles * Northville * Novi (x3 variants) * Oak Park * Ontonagon * Paw Paw * Paw Paw Lake * Petoskey * Pictured Rocks National Lake Shore * Pine Lake * Plainfield Township * Pleasant Ridge * Plymouth (x2 variants) * Pontiac * Portage (x2 variants) * Port Huron * Rochester * Rochester Hills * Roscommon * Rose City * Rothbury * Royal Oak (x7 variants) * Saginaw (x2 variants) * Saugatuck * Sawyer * Silver Beach * Southfield * South Haven * St Ignace * St Joseph * Sterling Heights (x5 variants) * Stevensville * Swartz Creek * Sylvan Lake * Three Oaks * Torch Lake * Troy (x4 variants) * Union Pier * Wabeek Country Club * Waterford (x2 variants) * Watervliet (x2 variants) * West Bloomfield (x4 variants) * West Branch * West Dearborn * White Cloud * White Lake (x3 variants) * Ypsilanti (x2 variants) Detroit * Bricktown * COBO Center * Detroit (x3 variants) * Detroit Amtrak * Detroit Riverwalk * Detroit Zoo * Greektown * Mexicantown * Midtown (x2 variants) * New Center (x2 variants) * Southwest Detroit * University of Michigan (North Campus) * Woodbridge Minnesota * Albert Lea * Blaine * Bloomington * Brooklyn Park * Duluth * Eden Prairie * Faribault * Fridley * Mankato * Minneapolis * Rochester * Roseville * St Paul (x3 variants) * Stillwater * White Bear Lake Mississippi * Brookhaven Missouri * Kansas City * St Charles (x3 variants) St. Louis * Gateway Arch (x2 variants) * St Louis (x5 variants) * Washington University (x3 variants) Montana * Flathead Lake Nebraska * Kearney * Lincoln (x2 variants) * Omaha Nevada Filters for Las Vegas are found on the top of the page. * Lake Tahoe * Reno (x3 variants) New Hampsire * University of New Hampsire New Jersey * Absecon * Atlantic City * Bayonne * Bloomfield * Caldwell * Caldwell University * Cedar Grove * Cherry Hill (x5 variants) * Clifton (x3 variants) * Clifton High School * Colonia * Cranford * East Rutherford * Edison * Egg Harbor Township * Elizabeth (x3 variants) * Elmwood Park * Essex Fells * Fords * Fort Lee * Freehold (x4 variants) * Freehold Downtown * Freehold Raceway Mall * Galloway * Garden State Plaza * Glen Ridge * Hackensack * Hamilton * Hammonton * Harrison * Highland Park * Hoboken * Holmdel (x3 variants * Holmdel Park * Indian Lake * Iselin * Jackson * Jersey City (x2 variants) * Lake Hopatcong * Liberty State Park * Linden * Little Falls * Lower Hudson River * Manaplan * Marlboro (x6 variants) * Marlboro High School * Mays Landing * Maywood * Metuchen * Montclair * Moorestown * Mount Laurel (x2 variants) * Mount Saint Dominic Academy * New Brunswick * Newark (x3 variants) ** Newark Liberty International Airport * North Bergen * North Brunswick * North Caldwell * Nutley * Old Bridge * Paramus (x2 variants) * Perth Amboy * Plainsboro * Princeton * Rahway * Red Bank * Rochelle Park * Roseland * Rowan University * Rutgers University * Rutherford * Sayreville (x2 variants) * South Brunswick * The Jersey Shore (x3 variants) * Trenton * Union (x3 variants) * Union City * Verona * Weehawken * West Caldwell * West Orange * West Windsor (x2 variants) * Woodbridge New Mexico * Albuquerque * Elephant Butte Lake New York Filters for New York City are found on the top of the page. * Albany (x3 variants) * Binghamton University (x2 variants) * Brewerton (x2 variants) * Buffalo * Geneva * Hudson Valley * Ithaca (x2 vairants) * Kingston * Lake George * New Rochelle * Niagara Falls (x2 variants) * Stony Brook University * The 607 (area code) * The 845 (area code) * The Commons Ithaca * Troy (x2 variants) * Vestal (x2 variants) North Carolina Filters for Charlotte are found on the top of the page. * Chapel Hill (x2 variants) * Durham * North Carolina State University * Raleigh (x6 vaiants) North Dakota *Fargo Ohio * Beavercreek * Cincinnati * Columbus (x2 variants) * Dayton *Fairborn (x3 variants) *Huber Heights *Kettering *The Land (Cleveland) *Wright State University Oklahoma * Grand Lake * Oklahoma City * Tulsa Oregon * Bend * Eugene * Gresham Portland * Downtown (x2 variants) * Pearl District * Portland (x3 variants) Pennsylvania * Bristol * Bucks County * Cecil * Chester * Delaware County * Eddystone * Hershey * Huntingdon Valley * Pittsburgh (x2 variants) * The 570 (area code) * The 610 (area code) Philadelphia * Benjamin Franklin Bridge * City of Brotherly Love * #historicphilly * Independence Hall * Kensington * Northern Liberties * Packer Park * Philadelphia (x4 variants) * Philly * Southwest Philly * Torresdale * West Philly Rhode Island * Jamestown * Narragansett * Newport (x2 variants) South Carolina * Chapin * Charleston (x3 variants) * Columbia * Fountain Inn * Greenville * Irmo * Lake Keowee * Mauldin * Myrtle Beach * Simpsonville * Spartanburg South Dakota * Downtown Sioux Falls * Sioux Falls Tennessee * Louisville Nashville * Lower Broadway * Nashville Texas * Amarillo (x4 variants) * Arlington (x2 variants) * Austin (x3 variants) * Bedford * Brownsville * Carrollton (x2 variants) * Coppell * Denton (x3 variants) * Fort Worth (x2 variants) * Frisco (x2 variants) * Galveston * Garland (x3 variants) * Gonzalez * Hurst * La Ferria * Lake Conroe * Laredo * Lewisville (x3 variants) * Los Fresnos * McAllen * Plano (x4 variants) * Port Isabel * Rockwall (x3 variants) * Rowlett (x3 variants) * San Marcos * South Padre Island (x3 variants) * TCU (x2 variants) * Texarkana * Waco Dallas * Bishop Arts * Dallas (x4 variants) * Dallas Baptist University (x2 variants) * Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport * Dallas Life * Dallas Zoo * Deep Ellum (x3 variants) * Fair Park * Southern Methodist University (x3 variants) Houston * Discovery Green Downtown Park * Downtown Houston * East End * Houston (x5 variants) * Houston Heights * Houston Life * I - 45 Freeway * Midtown (x2 variants) * Montrose (x2 variants) * North Houston * Northside (x2 variants) * Rice University * River Oaks * Third Ward * University of Houston (x2 variants) * Uptown Houston (x3 Variants) * We Love Houston San Antonio * Downtown San Antonio * San Antonio (x3 variants) * St Mary's University (x2 variants) Utah * Park City * Provo * Salt Lake City ** Salt Lake City International Airport Vermont *Barre *Brattleboro *Burlington *Colchester *Essex *Stratton *Waterbury *Williston *Winooski Virginia * Aldie * Alexandria * Arlington * Loudoun County * Radford University (x3 variants) * Reston (x2 variants) * Roanoke (x3 variants) * Shelburne * Springfield Washington * Bremerton * Tacoma (x2 variants) Seattle * Downtown Seattle * Public Market Center * Seattle * Seattle Pacific University * Seattle-Tacoma International Aiport * West Seattle West Virginia *Charleston *Morgantown *New River Gorge Bridge Wisconsin * Lake Michigan * Madison (x6 variants) * Marquette University (Milwaukee) * Milwaukee (x2 variants) Wyoming * Yellowstone National Park U.S. Territories: Guam *Dededo Puerto Rico * Aguadilla City * Anones de Naranjito * Arecibo * Barranquitas * Bayamón (x2 variants) * Cabo Rojo (x3 variants) * Caguas * Camuy * Caribbean University (Recinto de Ponce) (x3 variants) * Cayey * Circo * Condado (Santurce) * Corozal (x2 variants) * Crash Boat * Dorado (x2 variants) * Francisco Mendoza High School * Garrochales (Arecibo) * Guayama * Guaynabo City (x2 variants) * Gurabo * Guánica * Hato Rey * Humacao * Isabela (x2 variants) * Island Life * Jobos Beach * Manatí * Mayagüez * Mayagüez (Mayawest) (x2 variants) * Miramar * Moca * NRC Arroyo High * Naranjito (x2 variants) * Parque de Bombas (Ponce) * Peñuelas * Plaza Las Americas Mall * Quebradillas * Recinto Universidad de Mayagüez (El Colegio) (x2 variants) * Rincón * Rio Grande (x2 variants) * Río Piedras * Sabana Grande * San German * San Sebastián * Santa Isabel * Santurce (x3 variants) * St. Regis Bahia Beach Resort * Toa Alta (x2 variants) * Turabo University * UPRM * UPRRF (Universidad de Puerto Rico en Río Piedras) * Universidad del Sagrado corazón (USC) (x2 variants) * University of Puerto Rico (UPR) (x3 variants) * Utuado * Yauco San Juan * San Juan (x2 variants) * Old San Juan (x2 variants) US Virgin Islands *St Thomas